The Sight
by A.S.Amalon
Summary: Read The Created first! Kym, a blind girl, joins Serenity on her quest to get rid of the Yeerks once and for all. Note from the author up!


**Disclaimer: I am not KAA, and I do not own the Animorphs or any related names. I wish I did (don't we all), but I don't. Oh well. But I do own Serenity, Kym, and Emily (from chapter 5 of The Created, which should be posted this week, along with this chapter).**

A/N: Well, this is chapter one of my new fic, which should be a little more exciting than "The Created". Actually, I'm semi-hyper, which is weird. Normally, I'm hyper until I go to bed. Maybe it's the lack of sugar. I should do this more often, since about six fanfic ideas have popped into my head. Also, I'm not on pain medication anymore. Maybe that's it. I'm just rambling on, so I'll get to the notes about this fic. I haven't even added this character (Kym) to "The Created" yet, but I have that covered. I think she'll enter around chapter seven or eight. Maybe nine or ten. It depends on what I want to add to that fic. If you haven't read "The Created" yet, I truly suggest reading that before starting this one, or you probably won't know who the characters are. Enjoy chapter one! ~*~Alara-Sirinial-Amalon~*~

            My name is Kym. 

            And I was lost. 

I couldn't find my classroom. There were lockers all around, but they all seemed to be identical.

Oh well. I'd find it sooner or later. That's the way my life is.

That's the way it used to be. Not anymore.

My life's a little different now.

I can't tell you my last name or where I live. It's too dangerous. I have enemies. Terrible enemies. Enemies that crawl through your ear and completely take over your body. You have no control whatsoever. It's a fate worse than death.

            They're called Yeerks.

            My friend Serenity and I fight them. We haven't done much to hurt them, but we will. Someday we'll win. Just as the original Animorphs did.

            I hope.

            "Hey Kym," a voice said. They placed their hand on my shoulder. I recognized the voice. It was Serenity. 

            "Hi Serenity. By any chance, can you make sure I get back to my classroom? I'm really not supposed to leave it. What with…you know."

            Did I forget to mention that I'm blind? Yes. Blind since birth. I had never seen anything until I morphed into Serenity. We'd hoped that somehow, the morphing would restore my sight. It didn't. It only _repairs_ DNA; it doesn't fix it.

            Now I bet you're thinking: _Morph? This girl belongs in a mental institution._

            Yes, morph. How else is a blind girl supposed to fight an alien race? Hit them with my cane?

            "Sure. You've wandered a long way, you know," she said, steering me toward a classroom. My classroom. 

            "Hi Serenity," the teacher greeted her.

            "Hello, Mr. Shelton."

            "I see you found Kym, who's been wandering off an awful lot lately."

            I picked up a book, felt my way to my seat, sat down, and placed my finger on the first page. I like to read.

            "How do you understand those? My finger can't tell the difference between all those little dots," Serenity said. 

            "Here," I said. "Give me your hand." She placed her hand in mine and I put it on the page in front of me. "Look. This is a fairy tale. I've read it before. This first line says 'once upon a time…'. Each group of dots represents different letters."

            "But they all feel the same."

            "Don't your letters all look the same?"

            "No. They're all different. That's what makes it so easy to understand."

            A bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

            "You're late, Serenity. Don't you have some important class to rush off to?"

            "Not anymore. I dropped choir. I have no idea why Jake put me in it in the first place. I can't sing. So I scheduled myself as an aide for your class. I hope that's okay with you."

            I raised my hand. "Mr. Shelton, may Serenity escort me to the restroom?"

            "Sure."

            "What the—" Serenity began, but I cut her off.

            "Just take me. Ask questions later."

            As soon as we were in the restroom, I morphed into Serenity.

            "You know, it's very disturbing to see myself in front of me," she said. "So, what's this all about?"

            "I wanted to talk."

            "We could have done that in class."

            "I wanted to see your facial expressions. I don't understand them, but I wanted to see them."

            She raised an eyebrow.

            "I don't know what that expression means. You're not in pain, so that can't be it. You're skeptical. But that doesn't matter. I want to talk."

            "About what?"

            "You know what."

            "We can't talk about them here. They're everywhere. You being…the way you are right now is bad enough."

            I leaned against the wall next to one of the sinks. "You try being blind all your life. Then see if you don't take the chance to see when it's given to you."

            "I don't know what it's like not to be able to see anything."

            I grabbed her hand, demorphed, and placed it on my shoulder. "Just concentrate. Demorph and remorph at the end of lunch, and you're good for the rest of the school day. Then demorph after school. It's that easy."

            "You want me to morph _you_?"

            "Why not? Let's see how long you last."

            She sighed and I felt drowsy as she acquired me. 

            I morphed again and watched her morph into me. Actually, it was a disgusting sight.

            Sight. That's one of the words I thought I'd never use my entire life. It was overwhelming at first. All the colors, shapes…they were amazing. I had never realized what I'd been missing all my life.

            Now I know.

            "It's like somebody turned off the lights and there's no light switch," she said. "I know you're in front of me. I hope. I believe we need to get back to class. Your teacher is probably worried about us."

            We switched clothes and I led her back to my classroom. How did I know it was my classroom? I saw one other blind student reading a book. I knew him. His name was Matt.

            _He's not a bad looking guy_, I thought to myself. Then I looked at Serenity. _Actually, I'm not that bad looking either._

            I had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. At least, I think that color is called blue.

            I led Serenity over to the table that we'd left. "Hey, Serenity," I whispered, "what color are my eyes?"

            "You mean _your_ eyes, or my eyes?"

            "Your morph's eyes. _My _eyes."

            "Oh. They're blue," she confirmed. Then she sighed heavily. "I'm never going to be able to survive until the end of the day."

            "Don't be such a pessimist. All you have to do is sit in this room until lunch. Lunch is delivered to this room, so you don't have to go anywhere. Then you stay here some more until the end of the day. Just sit here, and leave only when you have to. But I'll be needing your schedule so I can finish up your day."

            "It should be in my backpack, which is…" she began, fumbling around under the table. "Um, Kym? Can you find it for me?"

            I looked under the table and found her backpack. "Okay, now where is it?"

            "It's in my binder, which is in the big pocket. My locker number and combination is scribbled on the back."

            I found the binder, and the schedule. "What do these lines mean? They form different shapes."

            She thought for a moment. "Oh. Those are letters. And numbers."

            "Seeing is going to be hard, isn't it? Okay. Teach me how to read and write. And—" I looked at the clock to see how much time was left in the class. Then I realized that I had no idea what time the clock was displaying. "And teach me how to tell time. You have around half an hour, I think. Something around that."

            She sighed. "And I thought _not_ seeing was going to be hard. _You're_ the one who's going to be in for a rough day."

A/N: So, how was it? Any good? If I get reviews, that'll give me the incentive to type the next chapters. If I don't, I'll start typing something else. Either way, I'll still be posting something. Please review, I like all comments (yes, even flames are okay).


End file.
